Honeymoon With My Best Friend
by redvelvetcheesecake
Summary: After a breakup, Allison falls into a slump. Her best friend, Scott, takes her to an all-expenses-paid vacation under the impression that the two are newlyweds. A story of friendship, love, and paradise.
1. Fire In The Bedroom

**Chapter 1: Fire in the Bedroom**

A young woman in a black dress walked down the street with a box of cupcakes in hand. She had a certain glow upon her face – the kind that suggested she had just received good news. There was also a noticeable spring in her step, and her glossy lips curved in a subtle smile.

There was no mistake that she was having a great day, and Mother Nature seemed to agree with her. It was a beautiful day with the sun streaming down and puffy white clouds dancing in the sky. The woman continued her walk until she reached an apartment building.

"Hey, Allison. You're looking nice as always," a man with a small, black dog said as they passed one another.

"Why thank you, Danny. Hi Duke!" she responded as the dog barked and wagged his short tail in greeting.

Allison quickly petted the dog before bidding the man farewell and making her way inside the building. She took the elevator up to the fourth floor and pulled out the key to her boyfriend's apartment out of her purse.

Upon entering, Allison had a strange feeling. There was something different in the air, she couldn't tell what, and she thought she smelled something floral and sweet.

"Babe?" she called out to the emptiness.

She began walking towards the bedroom when her boyfriend, Aiden, opened the door and met her in the living room.

"Hey, babe. I thought I wasn't going to see you until tonight. Weren't you gonna go to the movies?"

"Lydia only had time for lunch so I thought I'd surprise you with some cupcakes," she said as she held up the box for him to see, all suspicion abandoned.

"Aw, you're so sweet."

"Were you taking a nap?" she asked her half-naked boyfriend as she set the box down on the kitchen table and began retrieving plates and forks for them.

"Yeah, just trying to catch up on some sleep. I've been sluggish all day. Maybe we could have the cupcakes later? I really just wanna get back to sleep."

Allison paused. The strange feeling returned in full force. Something definitely was different.

She studied Aiden. His hair was messy and there was a forced look on his face. He couldn't keep still either and she noticed he was a bit sweaty.

"Everything okay?"

She noticed the subtle panic in his eyes that sent her heart rate soaring.

"Actually, no. I'm feeling a little sick. I think all the stress from work and lack of sleep is finally catching up to me."

Allison was torn. A part of her desperately wanted to believe him, but the other part told her that what she had been dreading for the past few weeks was about to be confirmed.

"Aiden, is someone else here?" she asked in a steady voice.

"What? Of course not! Can't I just be sick without you accusing me of cheating? Why do you always think I'm cheating? You know I love you and I would never hurt – hey!"

Allison had run to the bedroom and flung the door open before Aiden could stop her. Her heart sank and her eyes welled up with tears as a petite woman with straight brown hair stood up from her seat on the bed, her arms crossed.

Allison had a hard time breathing.

"Babe, it's not – it's not what it looks like, she's just a friend," Aiden stuttered lamely. He turned her so that they were facing each other and kept his hands firmly on her arms.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled as she broke free from his grasp.

"Please, just listen to me. She's no one, I promise. I only love you. This is all just a big misunderstanding."

"You're so pathetic. You told me you were single!" the other woman shouted.

"And I told you to hide!" Aiden retorted.

She turned to Allison. "I'm so sorry, but your boyfriend is a lying douchebag. We've been hooking up for the past two weeks and I had no idea about you, I promise."

"The hell you didn't! Allison, she's lying. I told her I had a girlfriend, but she just didn't care! This is her fault!"

"Wow, you'll say just about anything to get out of trouble, won't you?" the woman snarled. She looked back at Allison. "Do yourself a favor and get a real man. I know I will."

She grabbed her purse and jacket off the floor, flashed Aiden an obscene hand gesture, and stormed out the bedroom with a fiery look in her eyes. The door slam that followed left a loud silence in its wake.

Allison quickly wiped her face with the back of her hand and tried to catch her breath.

"Allison, I'm sorry. I screwed up, I know, but I promise it will never happen again."

"I trusted you."

And before he could stop her, she ran out the apartment and away from the man she thought she would marry one day.


	2. He Cheated On Me

**Disclaimer: Copyright infringement not intended. I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**Chapter 2: He Cheated On Me**

Scott was worried. He could tell that his best friend was avoiding him. He wondered if he had done something wrong, something that made her angry. Surely they could talk about the issue like mature adults. After all, they had been best friends since high school and could talk about anything.

Three days had gone by since he had received her abrupt text. "Can't talk. Busy with stuff. I'll talk to you later," the text had said.

He figured that whatever was going on he would find out at the appropriate time and decided to let her be. It was hard not to wonder, though. Last night, he had called twice and texted her asking if everything was alright. Twelve hours had passed and he still hadn't received a response.

He thought about the last time they had seen each other, hoping to find some sort of clue as to why she was avoiding him. They had met at the archery club where she had once again embarrassed him with her superior archery skills. It was about six months since she started teaching him and he had improved significantly but was nowhere near as good. Afterwards, they had gotten burritos at their favorite food truck and sat around talking and laughing. Everything seemed to be good between them in Scott's eyes.

He just didn't understand. He couldn't figure out why she was angry with him. But then again, he wasn't completely sure it had anything to do with him. She could be having a busy week at work and needed to focus. Or her father had come to town unexpectedly or her old roommate from college. There were many logical explanations why she wouldn't talk to him. Maybe she really was just busy. Either way, he wasn't going to wait around much longer.

Scott was finishing up his appointment with a golden retriever with a broken leg when his sensitive ears heard his phone vibrating on his desk in his office. He tried to be patient and not hurry his client but couldn't wait until he could get to his phone. After the owner and his dog had left, he quickly walked to his office to retrieve his phone, but was disappointed to see that it was Stiles. He had called twice already, and just as Scott was about to call him back, his phone vibrated again and flashed a picture of Stiles putting his head inside a fake shark's mouth.

"Hey Stiles."

"Scott, the best thing just happened. I was at the grocery store and those Honey Scouts had a table out front. Buy three, get one free! So I got us eight boxes. You like the mint and lemon ones, right?"

"Yeah, I like all of them actually. Hey did you get the caramel fudge cookies?"

"Yes, why?"

"Great, I'm gonna need them later."

"But it's the only box I bought," Stiles said defensively. Caramel fudge was in fact his third favorite flavor.

"I'll get you another one later. I'm gonna drop by Allison's and those are her favorite."

"So I take it she's still being evasive?"

"Yeah, hopefully some cookies will help."

"Why don't you call up Lydia and ask her what's going on?"

Scott hadn't considered this before. "No, I think it's better to just see her face-to-face."

Half an hour later, Scott closed up the clinic and said goodbye to his teenage assistant. He drove to the house he shared with Stiles, showered, and went on his way to Allison's apartment with the box of cookies. Upon passing the cupcake shop she loved, he swung by and picked up two cupcakes.

Allison got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She quickly went to the kitchen and checked on the stuffed chicken she was cooking in the oven. Although she wasn't a great cook, she enjoyed cooking and needed something to take her mind off Aiden, so she had been spending more time in the kitchen busying herself with recipes. A knock on the door paralyzed her.

She paused for a moment, hoping he would go away.

"Allison? It's me, Scott."

Realizing it wasn't her scumbag ex-boyfriend, she immediately felt at ease and opened the door. Aiden had appeared twice at her doorstep, trying to get back with her. She was glad it was anyone but him.

Scott tried not to stare inappropriately as Allison stood there wrapped in her towel with her wet hair. He knew they were only friends, but he was also well aware that his friend was a woman, and a beautiful one too. Ever since she moved to Beacon Hills, there was always a guy or two pursuing her. At one point, Scott had wanted to make a move but accepted that their friendship was too important for anything to threaten it.

"Scott. This is a surprise." She hated when people saw her without makeup on. It always made her feel exposed. Plus, she knew her eyes were puffy.

"Sorry for barging in on you like this, but I was just in the neighborhood and the Honey Scouts are selling cookies," he said as he held up the box of cookies. "I also got some cupcakes, too."

Allison smiled. It was a strange feeling after the hell she had been enduring the past few days. Leave it to Scott and sweets to make her feel slightly better, although the cupcakes brought back bad memories. She moved aside to let him in.

"Thanks, you really didn't have to. Have you eaten dinner yet? I'm baking some chicken if you're hungry. We can have the cookies and cupcakes for dessert."

"Yeah, dinner sounds good."

"I'll get changed real quick."

Part of her wasn't in the mood to entertain guests that evening. She loved Scott, but all she wanted to do was be alone.

After changing into leggings and an oversized sweater, she dabbed on concealer under her eyes, applied a bit of mascara, and gave her lips some color. She tied her wet hair up in a knot on the top of her head and looked at her reflection.

The makeup helped put some life back into her face, but she still looked miserable.

"What are you watching?" she asked as she joined Scott on the couch.

"The Travel Network."

They sat in silence watching a woman learn how to snowboard.

"We should go one day," Scott said.

"I guess. I'd rather go surfing, though."

"You, surfing? Where was that spirit the last time we went to the beach?"

"It was cold. I'd rather go in a more tropical place."

Scott chuckled. "Allison Argent, surfing extraordinaire. I like it."

Allison laughed as she pictured herself on a surfboard. She silently thanked Scott for being there with her. It felt good to be around people.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I've been out of the loop lately. I've kinda been going through some things."

Scott shifted his attention and leaned forward slightly.

"What's up?" He had noticed she was acting differently - less lively and more serious.

Allison took a deep breath. She hadn't told anyone about Aiden yet. She didn't know where to start. Maybe the best thing was to just rip the Band-Aid off.

"I broke up with Aiden."

Scott didn't know how to respond. He was surprised to hear this news. The last time he had seen the pair together was at a bar and everything seemed to be going fine with them. It couldn't have been more than two weeks ago.

"I'm sorry, Allison."

She tried her hardest to not cry. She couldn't believe she was in this situation, again. It hurt to think that Aiden had been with another girl. And if he hadn't been caught, he'd still probably be cheating while Allison would continue on being the clueless girlfriend. She got up from the couch and went to check on the chicken again, wiping her eyes with her sweater.

Scott felt horrible. He knew how much Allison loved Aiden. She had even said he might be the one. If Aiden had done something stupid, he would make sure he paid.

"Is there anything I can do?" Scott asked.

"You can set the dishes."

"That wasn't - uh, yeah. I can do that."

He pulled out plates and utensils for the both of them while Allison got dinner ready. Besides the stuffed chicken, a bowl of mashed potatoes, brown rice, and steamed vegetables waited to be devoured.

"Looks great. Smells even better," Scott complimented.

"Thanks, but most of it is actually leftovers. I've been trying to cook more and I always end up making large portions."

As they started to eat in silence, Scott wondered if it was okay to ask Allison what happened with Aiden. He didn't want to seem insensitive, but he also wanted to know why they broke up all of a sudden.

He wasn't sure if he was happy about the news or not. In the beginning, he couldn't believe Allison had chosen such a douche as her boyfriend. Aiden always disliked when Allison hung out with Scott instead of him and accused Scott of trying to break them up. They even got into a drunken fight once, which resulted in Allison refusing to speak to either of them. With time, Scott had come to accept Aiden and they acted civil towards each other.

"Aren't you gonna ask?"

"If you don't wanna talk about it, we don't have to. We can talk about something else. Like surfing."

Allison picked at her mashed potatoes. "Maybe it'll be good for me to talk. I've spent enough time locked away by myself."

Scott studied her face. She was tragically beautiful.

"Now before I start, you have to promise me that you won't go looking for Aiden. Okay?"

"I can't promise that. If this is Aiden's fault..."

"Scott, please. Just promise." The last thing she needed was two werewolves attacking each other.

"Fine."

"Say it."

"I promise. So what happened?"

As Allison explained to him the events of the past weekend, Scott's features darkened. He knew Aiden wasn't a good guy.

"What a dick. I can't believe he did that to you."

"Yeah, well, I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Allison drank some water. She could feel herself close to tears.

Scott noticed. "Want me to break his legs for you?"

She smiled. "Thanks but no thanks. You promised remember? I just wanna forget he ever existed."

They spent the night talking and eating cookies and cupcakes, which she wish she had taken along with her after the whole Aiden thing now that she thought about it. Scott's company was cathartic to Allison. She let herself cry on his shoulder and poured out all her frustration and heartache. She felt like a mess - an ugly, unworthy mess. A mess not good enough to keep a man interested.

"Of course you're good enough. You did nothing wrong. Aiden's just an idiot who made the biggest mistake of his life and you deserve better. He's an ass and now you know what kind of guy he is. Have you spoken to him since then?"

"He's dropped by a few times and called and texted repeatedly. I've even put my phone on silent. I told him to go away and stop calling. I just wanna be left alone for now, so I can be in the right state of mind when I do talk to him. I'm not ready to face him yet. I'm just so angry and hurt, you know? I wanna just chop off his balls and feed them to the birds."

"Poor birds."

It was almost midnight when Scott got up to leave. When they got to the door, they hugged each other goodbye. It was a long hug, the kind of hug that was a conversation in itself. Allison felt secure and comforted in Scott's arms. But she knew that once he left and she would be alone in bed, the insecurities and tainted memories and questions would resurface to consume her again.

**Thank you for reading chapter 2 and I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. I'll be posting chapter 3 sometime next week. If you like this story, check out this original piece I wrote about another breakup. The link is posted on my profile under Website. Thanks and have a lovely day!**


	3. Good Food, Better Company

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. It's pretty unfortunate because this show is pretty awesome.**

**CHAPTER 3 Good Food, Better Company**

Stiles and Scott were eating breakfast in the kitchen when Scott's phone vibrated, indicating a text message.

"Thanks again for coming over last night. It really helped."

Scott smiled at the text and was about to respond when Stiles quickly snatched the phone from his hand.

"Stiles!"

"Thanks again for coming over last night. It really helped," Stiles said in a seductive voice. "Well isn't that sweet. Did you two make passionate love last night? That's why you came home so late despite the fact that it's the middle of the workweek, isn't it. Aiden won't be pleased, but it had to happen sometime."

"First of all, how did you snatch my phone like that so fast? Do you do that to your kids?"

"Scott, I deal with technology-obsessed adolescents all day. Snatching phones has become an art form. Now stop avoiding the real issue at hand. What happened last night that you "helped" her with."

"Nothing happened. She's just been having a hard time because...because she and Aiden broke up. He cheated on her and she found it."

"No way? What an ass."

"I know. Turns out she wasn't mad at me after all. Thanks for the cookies, by the way."

"Heartbroken girls and food, you just can't go wrong. And I'll be needing that box replaced soon. Planning to make my famous Honey Scouts cookie cake. And while you're there, can you get another box of mint chocolate? I ate it yesterday."

"Will do."

"So now that Allison's single, are you gonna finally make your move?"

Scott wasn't sure if Stiles was being serious or joking. "No, why would you ask me that?"

"Hm, maybe because, I don't know, you're in love with her?"

"For the last time, I'm not in love with her!"

The next time Scott and Allison saw each other was over a week later. He had checked in on her over the phone a few times, and she had called wanting to talk and vent. He was looking forward seeing her out of her apartment and with friends. It took a bit of effort to convince her, though - she was still feeling down and mopey. It wasn't until Lydia made a house call and literally got Allison to fix herself up that she agreed.

Scott and Stiles picked up Allison and Lydia and took them to Allison's favorite Cuban restaurant.

"So Allison, how's work going?" Stiles asked politely once everyone took their seat.

"Fine. How are your kids?"

"Not too good. They just had a test today and only half barely survived."

"Shows how good of a teacher you are," Scott joked.

"Not my fault these kids have no motivation or sense to listen to anything I say."

"Like anyone has any motivation to listen to you talk about x and y," Lydia chimed.

"Do you not know by now that I'm a history teacher?"

"Wow Lydia, even I knew that," Allison said.

As dinner went on, Allison couldn't help but think about Aiden and the many times they came here to this restaurant. They had spent their 6-month anniversary here too. She was gradually fading out of the conversation, barely aware of her friends' voices. She wondered what Aiden was doing now, who he was with. Was he by himself, just as sad and lonely as she had been feeling, or was he out with Ethan and the rest of his friends getting drunk and hitting on girls with their tight, skimpy dresses? He had finally stopped pursuing her a few days ago and although Allison was grateful, she missed having him call because it meant that he cared. She was even tempted to call him.

Don't be one of those girls. You need to be away from him. Stick to the plan and talk to him when you're ready.

The question was, was she ever really going to be ready? Maybe it was best to get the talk out of the way so she could get closure, but past experience told her that closure wouldn't be achieved in just two weeks.

"Earth to Allison."

Allison pulled herself out of her thoughts of Aiden and back to her friends.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said you'll come to the gala, right? My fundraiser for work?" Lydia said.

"Yeah, of course, anything for cancer, right?" Allison responded.

"Great, so it's settled. I'll put you all down for tickets."

Once they finished eating, Stiles sat back and rubbed his belly. "Man that was good, now we gotta burn this food off. Let's hit the bar."

"I'll pass," Allison said immediately. She definitely wasn't in the mood to go to any bar.

"Or, we could just chill at the house, eat that Honey Scouts cookie cake," Scott suggested.

"We could..." Stiles said. Scott gave him a look and slightly gestured towards Allison. She was well aware of the exchange.

"Cookie cake sounds good. And these shoes are too hot and expensive to step into a pile of vomit. Never again," Lydia said, shuddering at the memory.

"Allison? Would you like to have some of my famous Honey Scouts cookie cake? You know you love it," Stiles teased.

"Okay, I guess. But I really hope you did something different," Allison said playfully.

"What's wrong with my current recipe?"

"Nothing, it just could use some improvement."

As Allison and Stiles argued over the best way to make Honey Scouts cookie cake on the way to the house, she felt a whole lot better. It was endearing to know how much her friends cared about her and how respectful they were of her wishes. She tried to not remind herself of Lydia's forceful appearance at her door earlier that day.

"Cinnamon and nutmeg? C'mon, now you're just being fancy," Stiles said as Scott unlocked the front door.

"I'm serious, it makes it better. One time, I made a gorgeous cake for Aiden's birthday..."

Her voice trailed off as the memory swam in her head.

"It was a really good cake," she finished lamely.

"Can I just say that Aiden is a fool?" Stiles said.

"Douche," Scott said.

"Cheating-ass-horse-faced-bitch," Lydia said.

The three of them looked at her in surprise before busting out laughing.

"I propose a toast," Stiles said as he led them to the kitchen. "Everyone grab a beer."

Stiles, Allison, and Lydia each took a bottle of beer out of the fridge while Scott got a can of soda for himself.

After opening the bottles, Stiles raised his up with everyone else and said, "Here's to new beginnings, cancer research, animals, and lazy teenagers."

They all clinked their bottles together and took a drink.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Allison said. "Now where's that cake?"

Allison spent the rest of the night enjoying her friends' company. She decided that from now on, she would stop feeling sorry for herself and stop moping at home all the time. What she needed was this - to be surrounded by people who cared about her and start living again. Life without Aiden was new to her but she knew that with time, she would get over him and be okay. Just like she always does.

**Thank you for continuing to read this story and for your reviews/favorites/alerts. Turns out "sometime next week" was really tomorrow. I'm planning to have one more chapter before getting down to the nitty gritty.**

**Yes, I think Lydia would turn out to be a cancer researcher, and I threw in some Allison/Stiles interaction because I thought it would be fun.**

**I'm not sure when I can post up the next chapter since the next two days will be a bit busy for me. I'm also in the process of posting up an original short story and writing another one called "French Bieber" but I will be continuing to update HWMBF as much as I can. It would be amazing if y'all could check out my original "Dear Ron" at . ?cat=44. Have a lovely day!**


	4. Scott and Allison McCall

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not mine. I also do not support entering any sort of contest under false pretenses. I just write about it.**

**CHAPTER 4 Scott and Allison McCall**

"Scott, we're out of milk."

"Okay," Scott said.

"Go get some. I'm about to make my Honey Scouts cookie cake."

"Again? Dude, we've already eaten like three cakes. Aren't you tired of it?"

"The last one didn't count. Allison and I only made a small cake to perfect the recipe," Stiles explained. "So go get some milk. And dish soap. And barbeque chips."

"It's your cake, you get it."

"Fine! We'll go together."

After some bickering, they finally got in the car and drove to the grocery store. Once they were done getting their groceries, they stood in line at the checkout station behind a woman.

"Yeah, I know. I can't wait," the woman said.

"Excuse me?" Stiles asked.

The woman looked at him quizzically and Stiles realized she was on her bluetooth. He gave her an apologetic expression and turned back to Scott who was busy texting someone.

"Allison?" Stiles asked.

"Nope, Rosa."

"Who?"

"She took her dog to the clinic earlier this week," Scott replied while texting.

"And do you always text your patient's owners?"

Scott looked up. "C'mon, we're just texting, it's not like we're gonna get married."

"What about Allison?"

"What about Allison? I've told you - we're just friends." He went back to his conversation.

Stiles turned his attention back at the line. He couldn't help but overhear the woman's conversation in front of him.

"I'm still deciding which earrings to go with. I love the diamond ones, but the pearl ones seem more appropriate with the dress," the woman said.

"I got them at Valentino's for a good deal. Speaking of which, while I was there, I got an email and it was one of those newsletters I signed up for. There's a new resort in Hawaii and they're having an all-expenses-paid honeymoon giveaway, so I entered. I mean, my chances are slim but why not? I wrote out a whole essay about why we deserve the honeymoon and sent it today. Hang on."

Stiles smiled as the woman paid for her groceries and left. Like she said, the chances were slim but why not?

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Scott asked as Stiles smiled at him with his mischievous grin as they drove back home.

"Nothing," he said as the light turned green.

"Stiles, stop being weird," Scott said a few moments later when he looked at him again. Stiles was disgusted to see that he was checking his phone every so often, waiting for a certain dog owner to text him no doubt.

"How do you feel about Hawaii?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about Hawaii?" Stiles repeated.

"Um, Hawaii seems fine. Why, were you planning to go? I'm really in no position to go on an expensive vacation. You miss Derek or something?" It had been several months since Derek had moved to the islands.

"Well, yeah I miss Derek, but that's not what I meant. The woman in front of us is getting married and she entered a contest for a free honeymoon in Hawaii."

"What woman? That's a guy," Scott said, referring to the man in the car in front of them.

"No! The woman at the grocery store," Stiles said exasperatedly. "But of course, you didn't notice because you were too busy sexting that girl."

"Okay, you know I'm smart enough to not sext. I don't even do that on Snapchat."

"I think you and Allison should enter."

"You mean enter a contest for newlyweds? Where do you come up with these things?"

"Oh, c'mon. Just hear me out," Stiles said as he pulled up to the driveway.

"No way."

They took the groceries inside the house and began putting them away.

"Look, what Allison needs right now is a vacation to forget about Aiden. Remember when I had that bad breakup with Heather? We went to LA and it was exactly what I needed."

"Okay, well why Hawaii and why just us two? Or are you planning to come along with Lydia?"

"Hell no! I can't afford Hawaii. I can barely afford the ticket to Lydia's gala."

"Okay, so the four of us can spend a weekend in LA." Scott didn't see why Stiles was so pumped about this.

"We could..."

It suddenly all made sense. "Is this some ploy to get me and Allison together?"

"Look, if what you say is true about just being friends, then why not go to Hawaii with her and have a good time? What's the big deal? She needs to get away and you've been working so hard. You both deserve a nice, free vacation. Why not just enter and try your luck?"

"Because we're not getting married."

"Just a minor detail. C'mon, let's go look for that contest," Stiles said as he went to get his laptop.

"What about your cookie cake?"

"I'll make it later," he called out.

Scott figured he shouldn't be too surprised. Once Stiles gets an idea in his head, he usually ran away with it. Besides, what were the chances of them actually winning?

Stiles spent two hours hunting down the contest throughout the far corners of the internet. The problem was that he didn't know which island this new resort was on or which wedding newsletter advertised the contest. He kept searching "new resort Hawaii honeymoon contest" in different variations with no luck. Other contests appeared, mostly expired ones, and some the entry process seemed too long and complicated for impatient Stiles.

The next day, Stiles went to work as usual. He couldn't believe he was having such a hard time finding the mysterious contest. He really wished he had asked the woman for the name of the resort she was talking about.

"Mr. Stilinski, can I go to the bathroom?" one of his students asked.

"No, now sit down."

"Please, it's an emergency," the girl whined.

"Nope. Should have gone before the bell rang."

"But I think I just got my period."

There was an awkward pause where Stiles and the girl stared at each other.

"Are you sure about that?" He didn't trust the girl - she was one of the sneaky ones.

She turned around and exposed the red stain on her khaki pants as the whole class laughed. However, the girl didn't seem embarrassed the slightest bit. Stiles on the other hand, was a bit pink.

"Okay, you can go, but if that seat is stained, you're cleaning it up! Now listen up kids! We're going to have independent study. Read Chapter 8 and take notes. You'll be turning them in at the end of the period. And no phones. If I see you with your phone out, I'm keeping it until the end of the day and I'm gonna text the first person of the opposite sex that I find in your messages and declare your undying love to them. I kid you not. Just ask second period, and no, that was not permission to use your phone."

As the students got out their textbooks and paper, Stiles sat at his desk, ready to tackle the internet again. He was dismayed when he was forbidden to view a website and brought out his laptop.

Due to the slow connection, he wasn't able to do much. He decided to take a break and caught one boy texting under his desk. It wasn't until third period when he thought he found the right contest. It was an all-expense-paid honeymoon to the island of Oahu at a new resort called Hala Loa awarded to three couples. The only requirements besides basic registration were an essay and a picture of the couple. The deadline was in five days.

He silently thanked God and bookmarked the website.

"I finally found it," Stiles told Scott. He had gone straight to the animal clinic after the last bell had rang.

"Yeah, I know, I got your text. Please tell me you actually did some teaching today."

"The kids learned that phones are not allowed in my class. I caught four people today and made sure they wouldn't do it again."

"Which means you texted their friends something embarrassing?" Scott asked knowingly.

"It had to be done. But look at this." He pulled out his laptop from his bag and showed Scott.

"Wow, looks really fancy. And they're picking three couples," Scott said.

"Now I've written out the essay - "

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, read it." He opened up a file entitled "Scott and Allison McCall" and let Scott read.

"I would never say this stuff. We can't send this in," Scott said disapprovingly.

"And you could do better?"

"Dr. McCall, your 3:45 is here," Scott's assistant informed him from the entrance to his office.

"Thanks, I'll be right out. Yes, I can do way better and make it actually sound believable. They're not gonna believe Allison donated her kidney to me."

"You wanna win, don't you?"

"I'll see you at home."

Later that evening, a tired Scott arrived home. He was surprised to find Lydia's car parked in front of his house and found her sitting on the couch, reading a healthcare magazine.

"Lydia?"

"Hey Scott. He's home!" she bellowed.

"Bring him to my room!" Stiles's voice shouted back.

They went to his room where he was on his desktop computer, the "Scott and Allison McCall" file open on the large monitor's screen. Piles of papers occupied the desk as well.

"What's all this stuff?" Lydia asked.

"Homework and such. I'm a little behind on my grading."

"Do we have to do this now?"

"Yes. The deadline is in five days. Five. We have no time to lose. Now Lydia's here to help polish the essay. Did you ever write your own version?"

"I started but I haven't finished yet. You're not weirded out by this whole thing, Lydia?"

"Oh please, so you wanna win a free vacation. I'd probably enter too if I actually had time for one. Besides, it's kinda sweet that you wanna do this for Allison. Lord knows she could use a tan. Now let's see what we've got," Lydia said. "And my time is limited by the way. I'm having dinner with Brian in an hour and a half."

"You two have been dating awhile," Stiles said. Scott thought he heard a little jealousy in his voice.

"We're pretty much together now, but don't tell Allison."

"Well congratulations. Tell him I said good luck," Stiles said. Lydia smacked him lightly on the arm and began reading his essay.

" 'In my time of need, Allison selflessly donated her right kidney without hesitation?' You can't be serious," she said.

"Told you," Scott said.

Lydia read the rest of the essay with a bemused look on her face. "That was...interesting," she said. "Now let's read yours Scott."

He pulled out his phone and opened the note where he had hastily written a paragraph down while at the office. He felt a little awkward and looked at his friends who looked back at him expectedly.

"Oh I'll read it," Lydia said impatiently and took the phone from his hand. " 'Allison and I met in high school. I was shy at first because she was so pretty and all the other guys wanted to talk to her, but by some miracle, we became friends. Best friends. She's my everything and the happiest day of my life was the day she said yes to my proposal. I couldn't believe God would bless me with someone like her in my life and I'm proud to marry her and spend the rest of my days with such an amazing person. I want to win this contest for her because she deserves the very best.' Aw, that's cute. A bit generic, but it's a good - "

Scott raised his hand quickly, silencing her. "Someone's here." He had a funny feeling he knew who it was.

He walked to the front door and peered out the window and saw Allison getting out of her car. Scott couldn't believe it. Out of all the times she had to drop by unexpectedly, she chose now? Allison saw him through the window and waved at him. He ran back to the others.

"Guys, Allison's here. Close everything and don't say anything about this!" Scott said hurriedly. Stiles turned off the monitor and the three left his room.

"Hey Allison," Scott greeted as he opened the door and let her in.

"Hey Allison," Stiles and Lydia said together.

"Hey guys. So this is the errand you had to run, Lydia?"

"Yeah, well Stiles had some sort of rash on his back that he wanted me to check out. Even though I'm not a doctor," Lydia added.

"Well, you know, it could've been cancerous," Stiles said. "So how's it going Allison?"

"Not too good. I ran into Aiden at the bank today. He didn't see me though," Allison explained. "And I need help. Stiles, you know how to disable texting and calling capabilities with a single contact, right? I need to stop myself from contacting Aiden. Last night, he sent me a long, sweet text and I almost replied back. I'm about to cave."

"Wait, you're not actually thinking about giving him another chance, are you?" Scott asked.

"No, of course not. It's just that I miss him. Despite everything, I miss him, but I know I can't talk to him right now. It's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid. You really loved him," Lydia said sympathetically.

"Well I refuse to be a fool," Allison said determinedly.

"Sure, I can help you. Lemme grab my laptop," Stiles said.

"Mine's right here," Scott said trying to sound calm. He was worried that Stiles would have the "Scott and Allison McCall" file opened and Allison would see. That was a conversation he didn't want to have with her.

It only took about ten minutes for Stiles to block Aiden's number from contacting Allison and vice versa. She thanked him and started heading out the door.

"Hey Scott, we should go to the archery club. We haven't been in awhile," Allison suggested.

"Sure, I'm free this weekend."

"Okay. See you Saturday."

Once Allison left, they got back down to business.

"I like what you wrote, Scott. It sounds genuine, but I have some ideas to make it a tearjerker without going over the top. Something that will make it stand out from the rest," Lydia said.

The next day, Lydia emailed Scott and Stiles the final draft to the entrance essay.

"You read it?" Stiles asked immediately when Scott came home from work.

"Nope, and I'm not going to until after I eat. I'm starving."

"I'll read it to you. It's pretty good. I think we may have a chance of winning," Stiles said.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Well let's see. I'm a single 25-year-old guy with a lot of time on my hands."

"You need a girlfriend."

" 'You need a girlfriend,' " he mocked. "Now listen up." He proceeded to read the essay Lydia wrote as Scott prepared himself dinner. When he finished, he looked up at Scott.

"Well?"

"It's good. It's really good," Scott said. He was really impressed with Lydia's work.

"See? I knew Lydia would come through. She even used some of my stuff."

"All we need now is a picture, right? I have some on my phone." He ate and browsed through his pictures at the same time, looking for the perfect picture.

"What about this?" He showed Stiles a picture of him and Allison at the zoo.

"No, it doesn't look very coupley."

Scott looked at some more, all which Stiles said weren't good enough, until he found one that looked suitable. "Is this coupley enough for you?" He showed Stiles a picture of him and Allison at his last birthday. Scott was sitting down while Allison stood behind him, leaning down with her arms around him in a backward hug, her face against his.

"Now that looks like a couple," Stiles said, nodding with approval.

Scott looked at their smiling faces closely. "Yeah, I guess we do."

**Thanks to everyone for continuing to follow this story. Chapter 4 is a bit dry and I tried adding a bit of humor to it, please let me know if I succeeded. I know it's an area I need to work on -_-. I am posting Chapter 5 at the same time which has a lot more spice and fire, so I hope y'all enjoy. There is a reason why Derek now lives in Hawaii, and it will make more sense in a later chapter.**

**I just wanna say that Monday's episode (3.11) completely blew my mind! I think it's my favorite episode in the whole series. If you haven't seen it yet, you gotta go watch it. I know has them. Can't wait for next week's episode. Now on to Chapter 5...**


	5. Face-To-Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**CHAPTER 5 Face-To-Face**

Allison couldn't sleep. She was hot and sweaty and couldn't get comfortable in her bed.

"You okay, babe?" a raspy voice asked.

Allison's eyes widened. "Scott?" She turned over and came face-to-face with Scott. In her bed. Naked. She suddenly realized that she was naked, too.

He reached out and caressed her arm softly. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" He leaned towards her and kissed her deeply on the lips. Allison could feel her heart beating like crazy and kissed back with the same enthusiasm. His hand slid down to her waist and pulled her closer towards him. She could feel her head spinning and her body wanting more. If they didn't stop soon, there would be no turning back. She decided to let her mind take control, knowing full well the consequences if she let this happen.

She broke the kiss. "Scott, I'm not ready for this yet."

It wasn't the response he wanted. He looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

Allison felt like a horrible person. "Scott, I - "

He gripped her arm tightly. She tried to stop him but his grip became firmer. She wanted to scream for help but her voice failed her. Red, glowing eyes stared at her in the darkness and she realized that it was Aiden.

"Don't you love me anymore?" he growled in a distorted tone.

Allison's eyes flew open. She was sweating and her heart was racing. She looked next to her but she was alone and fully clothed.

It was still an hour before her alarm would go off. She got up to wash her face with some cold water and crawled back to bed. Images of what she had seen in her dream replayed in her head, although not as intense and clear. She remembered Scott and her in an intimate setting and then Aiden was there yelling at her. The details were long gone.

Allison picked Scott up to go to the field where they practice archery. She felt embarrassed about the dream but acted as if it never happened.

"How are you?" Scott asked as she reversed from the driveway.

"Good, you?"

"I'm good."

They made small talk on the way, both feeling tense. Scott couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about the whole honeymoon contest. It didn't' feel right to go behind her back when she was heavily involved. He and Stiles had sent in the essay and photo. Results would be posted on the resort's website six weeks from the deadline.

"The new coffee shop is opened. Wanna check it out?" Allison asked as she spotted the "Now Open" sign in front of the shop.

"Sure, coffee sounds good."

It was busy inside. People sat in tables with their friends and loved ones, enjoying their Saturday. High school and college students with their laptops and textbooks studied in their corners.

"Aiden's here," Allison said.

"Where?" Scott looked around and saw Aiden sitting at one of the tables with a pretty blonde whose bust screamed for attention. "How do you know it's him and not Ethan?"

"I just know. Maybe he won't see us."

"Too late," Scott said. Aiden had seen them and was walking towards them. Scott could feel his senses heighten. He felt the blood in his body turn hot and he clenched his jaw. This was the first time he had seen Aiden since the breakup and he really wanted to smack the hell out of him.

"Allison," Aiden said.

"Aiden."

"How are you?"

"I'm - "

"She's fine," Scott cut in.

"Scott, why am I not surprised to see you? Following Allison around like a hopeful puppy. She's not interested, my friend."

Scott and Aiden glared at each other. If they hadn't been in a busy coffee shop, they would've been clawing at each other's throats by now. Now that Allison and Aiden had broken up, Aiden and Scott could go back to hating each other.

"You wanna take this outside?" Aiden asked threateningly.

"Don't let us interrupt your little date," Scott said.

"I work with her."

"Doesn't look like you're getting any work done," Scott shot back. There were no laptops, notebooks, or anything that indicated Aiden and his friend were here for work.

"I remember her," Allison said, gesturing towards the woman. She remembered clearly. She remembered going to a Christmas party for Aiden's office and seeing that woman flirt with him, which he seemed to enjoy and had no shame reciprocating. She remembered the way he touched her back as she drunkenly swayed to the side, how he ordered her a few more drinks, how Allison felt completely irrelevant. They had fought about it on the way home. Aiden justified his actions by saying they worked closely together and became good friends.

"Oh I'm sure you work very closely with her," Allison had said bitterly.

"Let's go, Scott." Allison said, her face wiped from any emotion.

Scott and Aiden glared at each other some more before Scott followed Allison outside. The drive to the archery club was tense, each lost in their own thoughts. The only sounds were the noises of the street and the radio playing.

Once they were on the field, they began warming up and took practice shots. Allison was on fire. She could feel the heat radiating from her body that had nothing to do with the sun.

Scott watched his friend fire shot after shot, each with impressive precision. He knew she was pissed and was probably imagining Aiden's head as the target. After another shot on the bull's eye, he decided to break the silence.

"You're a lot better off without him," he said as he drew back the bowstring and released it. The arrow missed the center by several inches.

"I know," she replied curtly. Aiden wasn't the only thing she was angry about. "You know, I can speak for myself."

"What?" They both stopped target practice and faced each other.

"You don't have to talk for me. I'm not some helpless damsel-in-distress. And you promised that you wouldn't confront him."

"I promised to not go looking for him," Scott reminded her angrily. "And I didn't. If you hadn't noticed, he was the one who came to us. You're not angry at the fact that he was with some other girl even though you guys just broke up not too long ago? What about that sweet text he sent you? Doesn't seem so sweet now, does it?" What the hell was Allison's problem anyway?

Allison was livid. She gripped her bow tightly in her hand. "Scott, you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then explain it to me."

"Of course I'm annoyed that he was with her, but Aiden and I aren't together anymore. He can see whoever he wants and I can see whoever I want."

"He's disrespecting you. From what you said, he wants to get back with you, and then he does something like this? Allison, open your eyes. Aiden may want you back, but he's not willing to let you be his only one."

"You don't think I know that? You think I'm some kind of idiot? I happen to be a very smart woman, which is why I would never go back to him. What I'm annoyed about is you treating me like I'm a piece of glass. I'm not weak, Scott. You always do this. You always feel like you have to protect me, but I can handle myself."

"What am I supposed to do? I see my friend in trouble, I try to help."

"What trouble was I in? Yes, it was uncomfortable seeing Aiden, especially with that girl, but I was fine. It was nothing to get in a fight over."

"Well you said you were about to cave," Scott said in exasperation. "What am I suppose to think?"

Allison didn't answer right away. The other archers on the field were now listening to their heated argument. She walked to a less crowded area and Scott followed.

"Look," Allison said. She tried to keep her voice even and calm. "I appreciate you trying to look out for me, I really do, but you gotta understand that I'm an adult who can take care of herself."

Scott forced himself to relax and said, "So what you're saying is, you want me to let you be independent."

"Yes, that's exacting what I'm saying."

"Okay, I can do that. And I don't think you're weak. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Allison said. "This breakup has been hell and there are gonna be times when I'm okay and when I'm not. If I need you, I'll let you know."

**Thanks for reading! The chapter is a bit short, but I really tried to make an impact. This is my first time writing an intimate/violent scene and I didn't wanna get too graphic. Please let me know what you think in the reviews, I would appreciate any feedback and constructive criticism. This chapter was really fun to write and I just wanna know your thoughts and reactions. I constantly try to improve my writing as the story progresses so I hope you stay with me. **

**Next chapter I'm planning to have another confrontation between Allison and Aiden. I feel that she's ready to have that talk every couple goes through at the end of their relationship. And I think I'll throw in some Styles/Derek too. Until next time, have a lovely day!**


	6. Hello and Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**CHAPTER 6 Hello and Goodbye**

Allison drove on the familiar street and parked her car. She got out and walked towards the building. She was nervous and anticipated the conversation that was about to happen. Today was the day she would finally face her demons.

Danny opened the door to the building as Allison approached. Perfect. Now she won't have to buzz him.

"Allison, good to see you!" Danny said.

"Hey Danny, you're looking good."

"Thanks, I'm just about to see my boyfriend."

"Have fun."

As Danny walked away, Allison couldn't help but think about all the times she went to see Aiden, whether it was going out on a nice date or just hanging out at home.. It was one of the many things she missed about being in a relationship. She also thought about the last time she saw Danny and the events that followed. She hoped she wouldn't regret this afterwards.

Stay strong.

When she got to Aiden's apartment, she took a deep breath and calmly knocked on the door. After several seconds, the door opened.

"Allison?"

Over at Scott and Stiles's house, Stiles excitedly logged into his video chat account and looked at his contacts list. Whoever he was looking for wasn't logged on yet and he impatiently waited. Finally, a green light indicating that the contact was now online lit up and he immediately called.

"Hey there, buddy! How's my favorite Hawaiian hunk?" Stiles asked the digitized version of Derek.

"What do you want?" the sulky man asked with a serious look on his face.

"Can't I just talk to you?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Fine, hello, how are you?"

"I'm doing great. How's Hawaii?"

"Hot."

"And the women?"

"Even hotter," Derek said matter-of-factly.

Stiles laughed. "So you're gonna set me up with someone right? Then we can get married and I could move out there and we could be next door neighbors."

"In that case, no," Derek said with a grin.

"Oh c'mon, I know you miss me. Admit it."

"No."

"Fair enough. So there's a slight chance Scott and Allison will be going over there. They entered a free honeymoon contest at some new resort."

"Hala Loa?"

"Yeah, you know it?"

"The superintendent of Jennifer's district is related to the owner of that resort. Sisters or cousins or something. We went to the reception for the grand opening," Derek explained. "Did Scott and Allison elope or something? Isn't she with Aiden?"

"He cheated on her so now Scott is fulfilling his duties of best friend and taking her on a vacation. If they win, that is. But I'm telling you, they have a real shot. Lydia basically wrote it."

"But why a honeymoon? There's lots of other contests. Some for a group of four instead of two."

"Aw, you do want me to come visit you!" Stiles teased. Derek gave him a hard look. "Alright, alright. I just think that now they're both single, they can finally get together. And I have been looking at a variety of contests for four - Hawaii, Japan, Paris..."

"Don't you think you should leave it up to them if they wanna be together?" Derek was amused. Leave it to Stiles to meddle in other people's love lives. He clearly remembered how Stiles encouraged him to pursue Jennifer after she became a normal human again.

"They're too stubborn and blind to see how perfect they are for each other. It's so frustrating! I mean, you agree with me right? They should just be together."

"They should just figure it out on their own," Derek said patiently. "When the time is right, they'll be together."

"Well a little honeymoon stroll on the beach wouldn't hurt."

Allison and Aiden sat on the couch awkwardly. She didn't know where to start.

"Did you get my flowers last week? I sent them to your office," Aiden said, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, they were really nice. I gave them to my secretary."

"Oh."

"I hope you know that I'm not gonna change my mind. Whatever you do or say, what's done is done and you can't change that."

"I can change now. I won't ever do that to you again, I promise," Aiden pleaded. "Please, Allison. I love you, just give me one more chance. If I mess it up again, then you have every right to hate me and I'll never bother you again. Just let me show you that I can change."

The offer was tempting. She was still in love with him - after all, those feelings take time to fade away.

"Please, Allison." Aiden held her hand. "I've missed you so much. Life hasn't been the same without you. I just feel - " A text message interrupted and Allison let go of his hand to look at her phone. It was from Lydia asking to go dress shopping for the upcoming gala.

"Was that Scott?" Aiden asked. His jaw was clenched and his tone was a bit menacing.

"Actually, no. And it's none of your business." The nerve of this guy.

"You can't let Scott get to you. He's probably been waiting for us to break up."

"Scott's been nothing but good to me throughout all this, and you know why? Because he's my friend. My best friend. Since I've been single, he hasn't made one pass at me."

"He's just trying to get you to trust him. He's probably waiting for the right time."

Allison sighed. He just didn't get it. "This isn't about Scott, Aiden. This is about you and me."

"Okay, so let's talk about you and me."

"Why did you cheat on me?" It had been a question burning in her mind since they broke up.

Aiden didn't answer right away. "I don't know," he said, looking down at his hands.

"Was I not good enough, were you getting bored? Did you like her?"

"No."

"To which one?"

"All of it."

"Then why?"

"I don't know. I just did, okay?"

"That's not good enough, Aiden. You know what hurts the most? You knew I had been cheated on before. You knew how much it hurt me and you did it anyway." Allison paused and took a deep breath. She promised herself she wouldn't cry.

"I know and I've been feeling like complete shit. You didn't deserve it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He looked at her and Allison knew he was being sincere.

"How long was it going on?"

"Only a few weeks. I met her at a bar."

"The same night I didn't go because I was tired?"

"Yeah," Aiden said, looking down at his hands in shame.

"What about your coworker? Did you ever cheat on me with her?"

"No, I promise."

"Was there anyone else? Did you ever cheat on me besides this time?"

"No, that was the only time."

"Did you really love me?"

"I still do. I love you very much. Please, just let me make it up to you. I'll be better this time."

"Aiden," Allison began. "We can't be together. How could I ever trust you after this?"

"With time, you'll forgive me - "

"Let me finish. If we got back together, things wouldn't be the same. I'll always question your fidelity and we'll get into fights over it. I can't live that way, Aiden. I can't live with being with someone I can't trust."

Aiden looked down in disappointment.

"The best thing you could do for me is to just let me go. No more flowers, no messages - nothing. Let me live my life and I'll let you live yours."

Allison stood up. She had said everything she needed to say and heard everything she wanted to know. As she started walking towards the door, Aiden grabbed her hand gently. Allison looked down at him.

"Can we at least be friends?" He wore a soft expression on his face, a kind she didn't recognize.

"Maybe one day, but not now," she said regretfully. She really wished it hadn't ended this way. She never thought he would cheat on her and that they would have a mutual, amicable breakup if it didn't work out.

"Goodbye Aiden."

**Thanks for reading! I know it's been almost a week since my last update and I apologize for the wait. Thank you for your patience. I realized that this story is taking longer than expected to write so I will do my best to hurry it up. As you can see, Allison is on the road to recovery. As for Derek and Jennifer, I wrote this before watching last night's finale so I apologize if you weren't expecting that pairing in this story. I really liked Jennifer before it was revealed that she was the Durach and wanted to include her in the story instead of creating a whole new character for Derek.**

**Speaking of the summer finale, I thought it was awesome. There are still lots of unanswered questions and I can't wait for January. I'm definitely gonna be rewatching the past seasons and writing until then. Thank y'all once again and have a lovely day! Now on to Chapter 7...**


	7. A Strange Request

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**CHAPTER 7 A Strange Request**

During the next few weeks, Allison tried her best live her life normally. She went to work, hung out with her friends, went to the archery club, and visited her father. It had gotten a lot better and Aiden was honoring her wishes by not pursuing her. She knew because Stiles had allowed them to contact each other on her phone. Dreams of her and Aiden getting back together would sometimes haunt her and she still missed him, but she found herself thinking about him less and less everyday.

The next time she saw Aiden was at Lydia's gala. She wasn't really surprised - his company was one of the corporate sponsors of the research center. In the event that he would show, Allison made sure she looked her best. She was no longer bitter towards him but wanted to show him that she was doing fine without him.

"Looking good, ladies," Stiles said walking up to Lydia and Allison. "Lydia, that dress looks as yummy as the wine in your hand. And Allison, you look like a blushing bride."

They laughed and Allison twirled in her cream gown to give Stiles the whole effect. "Why thank you, kind sir. You're looking dapper yourself," she said. "Where's Scott?"

"Right here," Scott answered behind them. "Just ran into someone I know. Wow, you guys look amazing."

"Of course we do," Lydia said confidently. She looked stunning in her classy, dark red gown.

"Oh great, Tweedledum and Tweedledee are here," Stiles said, pointing out Aiden and Ethan.

"I know," Allison said. "Aiden's company became one of the corporate sponsors a few months ago. But it's okay, we're cool."

Scott and Stiles exchanged surprised looks. "Great, no drama tonight," Stiles said.

"Brian!" Lydia called. A tall man with tan skin walked to the group and gave Lydia a hug.

"Everyone, this is Brian, my boyfriend," Lydia said proudly. "This is Allison, Scott, and Stiles."

"Nice to finally meet you," Stiles said as he shook his hand firmly. "You're gonna have a lot of fun with this one. She's a real scream."

"What?" Brian asked.

"Don't listen to him. That's the weird one," Lydia said as she steered him to meet her colleagues and glared at Stiles.

After the dinner and presentation, the guests started dancing. Allison declined Scott, Stiles, and a few other partners. She watched Aiden from the corner of her eyes. They had been making eye contact all night but neither had approached the other. She had thought of cordially saying hello to him, but decided against it. Allison noticed he wasn't dancing with anyone either.

She turned her attention to the dance floor and noticed Scott dancing with a pretty brunette woman in a royal blue dress. Scott and the woman smiled at each other while they danced. It was almost like they knew each other. Nearby, Stiles had found himself a dancing partner as well. She was a beautiful black woman in a sharp, red dress.

Allison stepped outside the hotel into the cool night. She sat down on a hard bench and rubbed her arms.

"Want my jacket?"

She turned around and saw Aiden standing there. He offered her his jacket and she covered her bare shoulders with it.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead."

He sat down next to her, leaving space for another person between them.

"How's your night going?" Allison asked politely. She didn't want to seem uncomfortable.

"It's alright. I didn't really wanna come, but my boss asked and I couldn't say no."

"You're always trying to please your boss."

"I know, it sucks."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I really am an idiot, aren't I," Aiden said with a smile.

Allison smiled back. "Yeah, you are."

"How've you been?" she asked after awhile.

"Not bad. Finally got that promotion I wanted."

"That's great, congratulations. You deserve it."

"Thanks." They smiled at each other.

"And yourself?"

"I'm doing well, actually. Work's been really good for me, too."

"Allison?"

They both turned around and saw Scott and Stiles.

"Hey guys," she said standing up.

"We were wondering where you went," Scott said, looking at Aiden distrustfully.

"I needed some fresh air, but I was just heading back in." She returned the jacket back to Aiden, thanked him, and walked to her friends.

"Scott," Aiden called out suddenly as they started to leave.

All three stopped and looked back at him. "It's okay," Scott told the other two and they went back inside the hotel.

Scott walked to Aiden. If it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he would get.

Aiden gave him a hard look. "I know you don't like me and I'm not particularly your biggest fan either, but I want you to do something for me. For Allison."

"What do you mean?" He listened to Aiden's heartbeat and it was steady. He didn't want to fight.

"I want you to watch out for her," Aiden said. "Just make sure she's safe and happy."

"Allison's a big girl."

"Well for the times she can't take care of herself."

"Already being done." He turned around to leave.

"One more thing," Aiden added. "You win."

Scott turned around to look at him. "Excuse me?"

"I know you and Allison are best friends. You have this strong connection with her that I was always threatened by. Pretty soon, she'll be healed and you'll end up together."

"How are you so sure?" Scott couldn't understand why everyone seemed to think they would be together. "I don't like Allison that way."

"Then you're lying to yourself. I see the way you look at her," Aiden said firmly. "When that time comes, I want you to promise me that you'll take care of her and never hurt her the way I have. Just be the man she deserves."

And with that, Aiden left. Scott looked after him, wondering what just happened.

Stiles reappeared shortly after. "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure."

Scott and Stiles walked back to the ballroom. Scott looked for Allison and found her sitting with Lydia and Brian at their table. She chatted with the couple normally and looked up to see Scott watching her. She smiled at him.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Stiles asked.

"No, not tonight."

**Thanks for keeping up with story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd also like to thank everyone for following/favoriting. It's great to know that people enjoy my stories. I decided to upload 6 and 7 at the same time to keep y'all from waiting. Chapter 8 will be uploaded on Friday (American time). I've been getting busy with things and I also recently published an original short story on my website called "Leaving You Behind" which has a lot of symbolism to my life. If you're interested in reading that, the link is on my profile.**

**Some of you might question why I had Aiden say what he said to Scott. Last chapter, he was very angry at the thought of Allison and Scott together, thinking he still had a chance with her. When she put her foot down, he finally realized it was over for good between them and in the time gap between last chapter and this one, I like to think Aiden would accept Scott and Allison as a couple. Kind of accepting the inevitable.**

**As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and have a lovely day!**


	8. Wedding Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**CHAPTER 8 Wedding Preparations**

Allison left the church after mass. Ever since her breakup, she had begun seeking a new kind of comfort, the kind she couldn't find anywhere else. At times it helped, but other times it didn't. She wasn't sure which it was today. There was a feeling of indifference and she couldn't pinpoint its source.

Last night's gala wasn't half bad. She even let herself dance with Stiles and Scott until the pretty brunette in blue cut in to dance with Scott again. Rosa was her name. And talking to Aiden wasn't so bad, either. Whatever he said to Scott stayed a mystery to her because Scott kept brushing her off. Lydia had a great night presenting her work and showing off Brian. Allison was genuinely happy for her best friend.

When she went to sleep last night, she dreamt about Aiden again. The details weren't clear to her now, but she knew it was a nice dream, nothing like the nightmare she had of him.

Allison dropped by a flower shop and headed back to the church. She carried two bouquets and stopped at her first destination.

It was her aunt, Kate Argent. She placed the bouquet of pink flowers at the foot of the grave. Allison had mixed feelings about her aunt. She knew she did terrible things, especially to Derek's family, but she tried to remember the person she thought she was before knowing her family's secret. Aunt Kate had been somewhat of a big sister to her and she wondered what she would say to Allison about the whole Aiden thing.

A few feet away laid her mother's final resting place. She placed the bouquet of white flowers down and touched the gravestone. It had been years since she took her own life, but Allison still missed her dearly.

"Hey Allison," Scott said as he opened the door. "Thanks for coming over."

"No problem," Allison said, stepping inside. She expected to see Stiles but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Stiles not around?"

"No, he went to the coffee shop to get work done. How's your day been?"

"Went to church, visited Aunt Kate and Mom. You?"

"Nothing much. I ordered some pizza and cheesy bread and got your cupcakes for us."

"I see that," Allison said as she saw the boxes on the kitchen table. "So how was your night with Rosa?" she asked with a smile.

"Nice. It wasn't a date or anything, though. I had no idea she was gonna be there. Apparently her father is a cancer survivor, so she goes to the gala every year to support the hospital."

"That's nice. Where did you two meet?" Allison asked while serving herself pizza.

"Her puppy is one of my patients."

"Nice, so she's a dog lover. Are you gonna ask her out?"

"I uh," Scott said wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I already did. We went out a couple of times."

"Oh," Allison said a little hurt. This sounded a lot like Lydia and Brian. "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

Scott looked at his pizza uncomfortably. "I guess I just figured you had a lot of things going on..."

"Like Aiden?" she asked expectedly.

"Yeah."

"Well I'm glad you've found someone," Allison said.

"Before you start getting too excited, Rosa and I are not going anywhere," Scott explained.

"You two seemed a bit cozy last night," she said, thinking about their flirty smiles on the dance floor.

"I admit, she's funny and nice and very hot, but I don't know, she's just not what I'm looking for."

"Oh yeah, what guy would want a funny, nice, hot girl?"

Scott laughed. "I'm serious. I had a good time on our dates and last night was really fun, but I don't know, it's like there's something missing."

"You say that about every girl you date. Just give her a chance, she seems to like you a lot."

"I guess, but I don't think she's right for me," Scott said, his heart rate picking up. He was waiting for the right time to tell her. They got on the topic of work and the economy and by the time the pizza and cheesy bread were finished, he knew it was time.

"Want some milk with your cupcake?" he asked as he went to retrieve the box and some forks.

"Actually, can I make myself some coffee?"

"Sure." Allison went to the coffee maker and chose a medium roast cup to brew. She returned to the table to Scott and the cupcakes and sat down. Scott looked at her apprehensively.

"You okay?" she asked slightly alarmed.

"Yeah, I just have something to tell you."

Aiden's words rang in her ears, "He's probably waiting for the right time."

"Yes?" Allison encouraged. She felt nervous and remembered the steamy dream she had of Scott. She didn't know what she was going to do.

"You've been going through a hard time lately. It sucks because you're such an amazing person. You're one of the coolest people I know and you deserve to be happy," Scott said.

It seemed like her lungs had gotten paralyzed. She wasn't ready for this.

Scott continued. "So I did something. Actually Stiles, Lydia, and I did something."

Allison frowned in confusion. "What did you do?" Inwardly, she sighed in relief.

Scott took a deep breath. "It's a little weird. You see, we entered a contest for a trip for two - for the both of us - and...we won. I just found out Friday."

"What? You won a free trip? And you're taking me?" Allison got up and hugged Scott excitedly. She hadn't been on a real vacation in years. "Are you sure Stiles won't be mad?"

Scott smiled and hugged her back. "No, he's not."

She let go and sat back down, smiling from ear to ear. "So where are we going?"

"Hawaii."

"Hawaii? I've always wanted to go to Hawaii!" Allison couldn't contain her excitement.

"There's a catch, though."

"What is it?" she asked with concern.

"Um, here's the weird part. The contest people think we're sorta...married."

Allison's face fell.

"It's a free honeymoon," Scott said.

Allison let the fact marinate in her mind. "I guess we can't go then."

It was Scott's turn to be surprised. "Why not? We worked really hard on that essay."

"Essay? What did you write?"

"Nothing," Scott said quickly. "Why can't we go?"

"Because we're not married. We'd be taking it away from a real couple who deserves it."

It was a good argument that Scott hadn't thought of before. They heard the front door unlock and open. Stiles walked in the kitchen with his work bag and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Honey, I'm home," he said, putting the bag on a seat and throwing the cup away. "Did you tell her the good news, Scotto?"

"Yes, and we can't go," Allison said.

Stiles laughed heartily. "Allison, let me explain something to you," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "When rich people give you something for free, you take it."

"We can't go," Allison repeated.

Stiles quickly released her. "Why not? I spent a good day hunting that contest down and writing an essay which wasn't even used!"

"I'm sorry, but it would be wrong. There's a couple out there who deserves it more than Scott and I."

Stiles looked at Scott. "It's a good point, Stiles."

"Oh c'mon. Do you hear yourselves? Allison, remember how Aiden cheated on you, completely destroying your faith in men? All the tears, the lonely nights, the questions of your worth? And you mean to tell me that you don't deserve Hawaii?"

Allison looked away in embarrassment. Was she that transparent?

"He's right," Scott agreed. "Allison, you have to go on this trip. Just do something nice for yourself."

"You guys really put a lot of effort into this, huh?" They both nodded.

She thought for awhile. She really wanted to go to Hawaii, especially if it's free, but she just couldn't lie like that.

Stiles took out his laptop from his bag and opened it. He found the website of the resort and turned the screen to show Allison. "Look at what you'd be missing."

Allison saw breathtaking beaches, relaxing pools, and beautifully-designed suites. The moment she looked at the screen, Stiles and Scott knew she couldn't say no.

"I guess we can go..." Allison said with some doubt.

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed. "Now we just gotta take care of a few things. Scott, show me the email again."

Scott pulled up the email offering the free honeymoon on his phone and read the statement Stiles was referring to. " 'By emailing us copies of your wedding certificate and the bride and groom's current driver license, you have agreed to our terms and conditions and have accepted our offer. These documents will also be required upon check-in. We also would like you to send us a wedding photo for our website. Please email us no later than November 3rd, 5:00 P.M. HST. A representative will personally contact you on November 4th to discuss the trip further if you wish to accept. Mahalo, Beverly Kualani, Hotel Manager, Hala Loa Resort.' "

"Okay, well now we definitely can't go," Allison said. "Where are we gonna get a marriage certificate?"

"We know someone," Stiles said.

Later on that week, Scott, Allison, and Stiles drove to the address Stiles had written down on a piece of paper. Where he had found this contact was beyond Allison. The address lead them to Allison's old neighborhood.

"Looks like this is it," Scott said as they pulled up in front of the house.

It was a handsome house with a well-kept yard and a glass door. Stiles rang the doorbell and a dog started barking.

"Great, he has a dog," Stiles lamented. "Probably a Doberman."

"Doesn't sound like a Doberman," Scott said.

"Doberman puppy then," Stiles said. "Since when did you become such an expert?"

"I'm a vet."

The door opened and a small black dog ran out, barking loudly. He went straight to Allison and jumped on her legs.

"Duke?" Allison said.

"You know Duke?" the man at the door asked. He was a polished man in his early thirties with dirty blond hair, green eyes, and white teeth.

"Yeah..."

"Allison?" another man called from inside the house. The first man opened the door wider to reveal Danny.

"Danny?" Allison, Scott, and Stiles said simultaneously.

"Hey guys, so you're my boyfriend's clients, huh?"

"The name's Will," the man said as he stepped aside to let them pass and shook their hands.

"So this is your boyfriend," Allison said to Danny.

"Yup, we've been together for seven months now."

Duke barked, seeking attention and Allison picked him up. They all went to the living room and sat down.

"Lemonade?" Danny offered, holding out a tray of pristine glasses. The three took the drinks.

"This is pretty good," Stiles complimented.

"Thanks, it's freshly-squeezed," Will replied. "Now you're here for the wedding certificate, right?"

"Yeah," Stiles said. "We have the information." He gestured towards Scott who passed Will a sticky note with Scott and Allison's full names written on it along with the fake wedding date.

"Great," Will said. "It's gonna be $100."

"$100?" Stiles asked, flabbergasted. "For a piece of paper? Real wedding certificates don't even cost that much."

"Sorry, man. That's the business. Unless you wanna go somewhere else?"

"Stiles, it's okay. I don't mind paying $100 to go to Hawaii," Scott said.

"Hawaii? Which island?" Danny asked.

"Oahu," Allison answered. In her excitement, she had researched the hotel and the island right after she analyzed the legal agreement attached to the email the hotel had sent to Scott.

"I have family in Oahu. It's a great island, you're gonna have a good time. We should go to Hawaii one day," he said to Will.

"We will. So do we have a deal?" Will asked Scott.

Scott pulled out his wallet and paid him $100 in cash. He expected this visit to be expensive and came well prepared.

"I'll get right on it. It should take some time, do you wanna wait here or come back in an hour or two?"

"We're gonna wait right here," Stiles said. "Get reacquainted with dear old Danny here. Scott and I were on the lacrosse team with him back in high school."

After an hour, Will came back and handed Scott an envelope. He opened it with careful hands and looked at the fake certificate. "Everything looks good. No spelling errors or anything. Allison?"

"Looks good," she said over his shoulder. "September 30th?" she asked, noticing the wedding date.

"Yeah, I just picked out a random date," Scott said.

"All you have to do is just sign it," Will said, handing Scott a fountain pen. He signed the document followed by Allison.

"Thanks for dropping by guys, and enjoy your fake honeymoon," Danny said a few moments later when they said their goodbyes.

"Don't worry, they will," Stiles said. "They definitely will."

"Stiles," Scott warned. He didn't need this to be any more awkward than it needed to be.

"So, pictures tomorrow?" Allison asked, changing the subject. "It's too dark to take any now."

"Yeah, meet us at our place at 3:45 sharp."

The next day, Allison and Lydia came over the guys' house with a gown, a large makeup kit, and bags full of beauty products and other various items.

"Lydia, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked. "And you guys are late, it's already 3:52!"

"I'm here to help Allison look like a bride. And you're welcome. I even left work early and everything. Where's the groom?"

"In his room getting ready. Use the upstairs guest bedroom and make it snappy. I wanna get some good photos in before the sun goes down."

It seemed like forever until Lydia came back downstairs.

"I present to you, Mrs. Scott McCall," she announced.

Allison carefully walked down the stairs and Scott held his breath. He always knew she would be a beautiful bride, but she exceeded his expectations. She wore the same cream dress from Lydia's gala that past weekend but it was accessorized with a pearl and crystal-studded belt that made the dress look more bridal. Her hair was swept up into an elegant bun with the veil attached under the bun. A few strands of curly hair framed her face. Lydia had applied light, natural makeup that complimented Allison beautifully. On her right hand, she wore a diamond ring in a princess cut that completed the look. She looked every bit like a bride.

"Wow," Scott said. "Just...wow." He gave Allison a hug.

"You look gorgeous, Allison," Stiles said, giving her a hug as well. "Now let's go before the sun goes down!"

"Tell me the truth," Allison said to Lydia. "Is this the reason why you insisted I get this particular dress?"

"Oh honey, cream suits you," Lydia said with a smile.

"Hurry up!" Stiles yelled from the car.

They drove to the woods they all knew so well. Stiles got his camera ready while Lydia fixed Allison's dress and Scott's tie, the sunlight hitting them just right. The two posed next to each other as Stiles clicked away. Allison's cream dress complimented Scott's gray suit well, but they didn't look like a happily married couple. They didn't know what to do and stood awkwardly, trying not to think about how awkward and crazy the whole situation was.

"Something's missing," Stiles said. "Where's the bouquet?"

"Sorry," Lydia said as she ran to the car to retrieve a bouquet of white flowers. She handed it to Allison and Stiles continued the photo shoot.

"Wait, this still doesn't look right. Can't you just act like you're in love with each other?"

"Stiles, you've taken plenty of pictures. I think it'll be fine," Scott said.

"We have to convince these people that you're a real married couple and no amount of editing or this fancy, expensive camera is gonna do it for you. Now give me some passion!"

Scott wrapped his arms around Allison's waist from behind and the two smiled at the camera.

"He is so annoying," Scott said through his smile.

"I know," Allison said back.

"Okay. I'm gonna have to ask you two to kiss."

"Stiles," Scott warned, letting Allison go.

"I'm just not believing it. You two are as stiff as the little bride and groom on top of a wedding cake. Besides, you need to practice being newlyweds. They're gonna expect you to be crazy in love over there."

"He's right," Lydia agreed.

"Lydia," Allison protested.

"It's just us in the woods. Might as well get the first kiss over with here and now before you go to Hawaii," she said.

Scott and Allison looked at each other uncertainly. They both knew it had to happen sometime if they were going to pull this off, they just didn't know it would be happening so soon and in front of their best friends.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she replied, looking back at him. They looked at each other for a moment, as if the answer would be lying there in each other's eyes. Allison thought Scott's face inched slightly closer to her. She became well aware of her heart pumping madly.

"Perfect," Stiles said, capturing shot after shot. "Much better. Keep looking at each other like that. There you go, give some to Daddy."

"You're an idiot," Lydia said, rolling her eyes.

"Hush, banshee."

Back at the house, the four friends crowded around Stiles's desk to view the photos. It was painfully obvious that none of the photos from the first set were good enough to turn in. When they got to the photos of Allison and Scott looking at each other, they saw a noticeable change in their expressions.

"That one's perfect," Lydia said, pointing at the screen.

After they all agreed, Stiles painstakingly edited the photo until it fit his liking. He sent it in along with the other required documents from Scott's email.

"Mr. and Mrs. McCall are officially going to Hawaii," he said.

**Thank you for reading and staying with me! This chapter was a lot of fun to write. One of the things that I wish I had seen on the actual TV show was a scene of Allison visiting her aunt and her mother, so I decided to include it here. Before I even started writing, I had this scene in my head of taking fake wedding photos and having them feel completely awkward, so that was a lot of fun.**

**I'm excited for next chapter because the vacation is finally here! I didn't expect to take eight chapters to get this far, but I'm still happy. I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload yet. I want to take my time with the story because I find that I like to change and add things a day or two after writing. I'm also starting the semester Monday and working on other pieces for my website. Chapter 9 should be up no later than next Friday.**

**Also, if you guys have twitter or tumblr, I'd love to connect with y'all. I always follow back and I post Teen Wolf among other things. Twitter: divinahrose Tumblr: unhappilyinlove**

**Let me know what you think in the reviews and have a lovely day!**


	9. Little Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

CHAPTER 9 Little Surprises

Allison got settled in her bed and opened her laptop. She downloaded the photo of her and Scott that would eventually end up on Hala Loa's website from the email Stiles forwarded to her. It was clear that in that moment, Allison and Scott were not "just friends." They truly looked like a couple, and Allison didn't know how she felt about it.

The other photos in her album were of her and Aiden, among other things. She looked at each photo, at their smiling faces, the cute kisses, the affectionate hugs. She felt empty. It was better than crying over them like she had done a month ago. She supposed it was some kind of progress.

She looked at the very first photos. They were of her high school years - some in San Francisco but mostly from Beacon Hills. There were photos of her and Lydia, lots of photos. Several other photos included Jackson, Danny, her parents, and Scott and Stiles. She even found one of Derek.

One picture caught her eye. The details showed that it was taken on September 30, the same date Scott had chosen as their wedding date. It was a picture of her and Lydia at school by their lockers. The photo was fairly normal - she didn't see what was so special about that day and started looking for other photos taken on September 30 when she remembered Scott saying he had chosen it randomly. However, something told Allison there was more to September 30.

On the snowy night before they left for Hawaii, Allison and her three friends went out to dinner at one of their usual spots. As they left the restaurant, Allison saw something that she wasn't ready for.

It was Aiden and the blonde coworker. They walked down the sidewalk on the other side of the street with her hand cupped around his arm affectionately. The two laughed at some unknown joke, clearly enjoying each other's company. They walked closely together and Allison knew it wasn't just because of the snow.

Allison felt sick. She held back her tears and continued on with her friends.

Scott and Stiles were busy going over surfing tactics and didn't notice who was across the street, but Lydia was well aware.

"Allison?"

"I'm fine, really," Allison automatically said. She just wanted to go home and bring out her favorite ice cream.

Why was she feeling this way? Aiden wasn't her boyfriend anymore, he could see whoever he wanted to. She had said so herself several times. But the sight of seeing him with another girl was just painful. It felt like he was breaking her heart all over again.

They arrived at Scott and Stiles's house where she would be spending the night. Stiles would drive them to San Francisco at 4 A.M. so Scott had asked her to stay over. He noticed Allison was unusually quiet.

"Ready for tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Yup, I should probably check if I have everything in my luggage," she said, going upstairs to the guest bedroom with Lydia at her heels.

Scott went to his own bedroom to finish packing. Stiles walked in and sat down on his bed.

"So, you got everything?"

"I think so," Scott replied, folding a pair of jeans.

"Sunscreen, underwear...protection?"

"Protection? As in condoms?"

"No, as in pepper spray. Of course I mean condoms."

"Stiles, I have no intention of sleeping with my best friend," Scott said firmly.

"Like you haven't thought about it."

"No, I haven't." It was a lie Scott would never admit to.

"Romantic honeymoon suite, soft Hawaiian music playing, tiki torches burning as strong as your passionate love - "

"Stiles."

"Anything can happen. I'm just saying,"

Up in the guest bedroom, Allison wiped away her tears. "I'm such an idiot. I don't even know why I'm crying. I'm leaving for Hawaii tomorrow! Why did I have to see that out of all nights?"

"It's okay to cry, Allison. This is the first sign of Aiden moving on. It's normal to feel this way."

"But I was doing so well," she said, wiping her nose with a tissue.

"I know. And you're gonna get over this, too. You just need time to get used to the idea," Lydia said gently. Allison nodded.

"I want you to be careful over there, physically and mentally. There's gonna be lots of couples and you're gonna have to act like one of them. I know it's gonna be hard, especially after tonight, but try to have fun and make the most out of it, okay?"

"Yeah, of course. You guys did so much to get us there. And what do you mean by being careful physically? I'm sure Scott and I can handle ourselves." She had thought to bring one of her daggers but knew it would never pass through TSA.

They heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

"I have something for you," Lydia said. She pulled out a hot pink box with a matching bow from her large bag. "Consider it a wedding gift."

Allison smiled. "Lydia, you didn't have to."

"I saw it and thought of you. Open it." Allison took the box and opened it. It was a sheer black babydoll lingerie with lace. A matching panty was also in the box along with a small box.

"Just in case," Lydia said. Allison could feel her cheeks grow warm.

"Thanks, but I don't need these."

"Of course you do, it's your honeymoon," Lydia insisted.

"My fake honeymoon. And I definitely don't need these," Allison said, holding up the box of condoms. She threw them back to Lydia.

"You never know..."

"Oh, I do know. Thanks, but no thanks." She was definitely blushing now. She hoped the trip would be less awkward.

"At least take the lingerie with you. Make it look like this is a real honeymoon."

Knowing that she didn't really have a choice on the matter, she packed the black lace lingerie set in the bottom of her suitcase. "Should I tell Scott that this is a friends-only trip?"

"Unless you want things to be completely awkward."

Allison walked Lydia downstairs to the door.

"Well look at you girls. Every time I see you, you look more beautiful," a voice said behind them.

"Hi Mrs. McCall," Allison and Lydia greeted. It had been awhile since they had seen Scott's mother.

"Now you take care of my son. Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble," she instructed Allison.

"Of course. He's in good hands," Allison assured.

"Moooom. I'm not a kid anymore," Scott said as he approached them.

"Have a safe trip. I love you. And text me when you land." She kissed Scott goodbye and left.

"I should get going, too. Have fun you guys and don't forget to bring me back something. I like pearls by the way. Stiles!" Lydia yelled.

"I'm coming!" Stiles yelled back from his room. Lydia hugged Allison and Scott and left with Stiles.

"Think your plan is gonna work?" she asked him as they walked to his car.

"It would be a shame if it didn't. Scott has been in love with her since high school. If it doesn't, I don't know what will. You think it's gonna work?"

"I hope so. For both their sakes."

Inside, Scott knocked on Allison's door softly. When she granted him permission to enter after making sure her suitcase was completely closed, he opened the door and found her sitting on top of the covers of the bed.

"Your dad called me earlier today."

Allison groaned. "What did he say?"

"To take care of you and bring you back here safe or he'd gun me down."

"Sounds like my dad."

"You didn't tell him this was a honeymoon right?"

"Of course not. He'd kill you," she said absentmindedly as she played with her phone.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. No." Scott sat with her.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I saw Aiden with that blonde girl from the coffee shop. I think they were on a date." Allison couldn't get her mind off it. She even wrote out a text message and saved it as a draft.

"I'm sorry." Scott had no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry, too. I should be excited for Hawaii, not thinking about this. Why can't I just get over him?" she said, hugging her knees.

"Because you loved him. Feelings like that don't just disappear overnight. Or in a few months. When you love someone, really love someone, it changes you."

"Have you ever loved someone that way?"

"No, not yet." He drew a pattern on the comforter, not looking at her.

"Actually, I can't wait to leave. I can leave all this behind here."

"We should probably work on our story. Make sure we're on the same page when people ask us stuff. I wrote a few things down." Scott stopped his invisible drawing and pulled out his phone to send her his notes.

"Sounds good," Allison said after reading them. "We can add onto it on the plane."

"Add what?"

"Things how you proposed, stuff like that."

"Okay. Well we should get some sleep if we're waking up at 3 in the morning. Goodnight." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Scott, wait. I've been thinking about what Stiles and Lydia said. Maybe we should get the first kiss over with. That way, it won't be as weird when we're in front of people." As soon as she suggested it, she regretted ever opening her mouth. She had made the decision so quickly and hadn't thought it through.

"But you know, we don't have to." she said, trying to spare her dignity. She wanted to kick herself in the head. Things would definitely be awkward.

"I guess your right. We have to act natural."

"Oh okay." Now she really regretted it. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this.

They looked at each other for a moment, wondering who was going to make the first move. Scott sat back down on the bed.

"Guess it's time to test out those acting skills," he said in an attempt to break the tension.

Allison smiled despite herself. She was nervous and she could tell he was too. She sat up straighter and looked at him. Scott took a deep breath and tried relaxing. He could hear her heartbeat along with his own drumming loudly, as if the two were in a competition to see whose heart could beat faster.

Guess it's now or never. He leaned forward and she did too. When their lips met, they pressed together softly, as if testing the waters, both unsure of how this would end. When they parted, Scott looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, I could do a lot better than that, I promise."

Allison laughed, her face slightly pink. "No, it's alright."

"Should we try again?" Scott asked timidly. Allison nodded.

They practiced kissing briefly until Scott heard Stiles's car pull up in the driveway. He broke the kiss regretfully. "He's home." He got up and opened the bedroom door. "See you tomorrow," he said turning back to her.

"Night," she said. Scott couldn't read the expression on her face. Once the door was closed, Allison laid her head on the pillow and released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. The kiss was surprisingly nice.

Early the next morning, Scott and Stiles sat down for breakfast. Allison came down shortly after and helped herself to some toast, yogurt, and coffee. Neither Scott nor Allison looked at each other much. Allison had woke up thinking about their "practice." She also remembered the dream she had of Scott, how Scott had kissed her deeply, inspiring her lust. From what she could tell last night, she had only hit the tip of the iceberg.

The three piled up in Stiles's car and drove to San Francisco an hour and a half away. When they got to the airport, Stiles discreetly wished Scott good luck. He hugged Scott and Allison goodbye, hoping he would see them holding hands when he came back to pick them up.

The flight to Honolulu would take approximately five hours. The resort had arranged for them to sit in first class, which Scott was very happy about since he had never had the experience.

"Mr. and Mrs. McCall, we're very happy to have you on board," the flight attendant told them.

"I'm really gonna have to get used to that," she told Scott quietly.

"Same here." It was the few words they had spoken to each other all morning. Besides the fatigue, they were nervous about pretending to be newlyweds and the kissing session was still fresh on their minds.

Once they had reached a stable altitude, Scott pulled out a deck of cards from his bag and elbowed Allison. She smiled and took out the ear buds she had on. Card games were their favorite past time when they had nothing else to do. After playing their first game, they were back to being comfortable around each other. Scott was glad - the last thing he wanted was to spend his Hawaiian vacation feeling awkward around Allison.

"Would you like some wine, Mr. and Mrs. McCall?" the flight attendant asked them.

Scott declined. "Can I have a pinot gris, please?" Allison requested. It was her favorite wine. She had never drank while flying but she still felt a little tense and needed to relax.

After playing enough card games, they discussed the details of their marriage quietly and quizzed each other. Once they landed, they were confident that they could answer anyone's question without drawing suspicion.

A limousine was provided to take them to the hotel. They stared out the window at the beautiful ridged mountains, the palm trees, and the clear-blue waters. As they drove through Waikiki, they saw designer stores, restaurants, and tourists everywhere in bikinis and swimwear. They passed by an open area in front of a pink hotel and a large Christmas tree decorated with intricate ornaments glistened in the sunlight. Allison was in love.

Once they got to the resort, Allison's heart was in her throat. She didn't know if they could pull this off and thought about what they would do if their secret was discovered. They would have to talk about it later.

An exotic woman in a sharp gray business suit greeted them when they got out of the limo. "Mr. and Mrs. McCall, aloha and welcome to Hala Loa Resort. My name is Beverly Kualani and I am the hotel manager. Did you have a pleasant flight?"

"Yes, thank you, and the limo was a great surprise," Scott responded.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have some leis for you." She placed a lei over each of their heads. "Right this way please. We'll get you checked in." Allison and Scott followed her inside as a bellhop took care of their luggage.

The lobby was lavishly decorated with Christmas ornaments, mistletoe, and even a sand statue formed into Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. A sign standing by a little waterfall read "Welcome to Hala Loa, Mr. and Mrs. McCall, winners of the Honeymoon Getaway!" Allison tried to stay calm.

"Kai, this is Mr. and Mrs. Scott McCall, one of our honeymoon winners. Please check them in," Mrs. Kualani instructed.

"Of course. Welcome to Hala Loa. May I see both your driver licenses and your marriage certificate please?" the young woman asked.

They both retrieved their licenses and Scott handed her the fake certificate with a nervous lump in his throat. He wondered how authentic the document looked. Authentic enough for $100.

The woman made copies of the three and returned them to Scott.

"I see you haven't updated your license, Mrs. McCall. I was the same way when I got married. It took me a year to fully give up my last name."

Allison laughed nervously. "Yeah well, I love being an Argent. I'm in no rush to change everything just yet."

Mrs. Kualani escorted them to their private cabana. Scott decided to grab Allison's hand. She looked at him in surprise but remembered they were supposed to be married. When they arrived, Mrs. Kualani opened the door to the suite and Allison and Scott walked in dazed. It was complete with a mini kitchen and bar, a living room with a small Christmas tree, a spacious lanai, and -

"Look at that view!" Allison said excitedly. She had never seen the ocean so beautiful. Waves crashed against a white sand beach and couples laid out soaking the sun.

"Is everything to your liking?" Mrs. Kualani asked.

"Everything's perfect, thank you," Scott said.

"Your key cards will be used to keep track of your expenses. Just pay everything with them while you're on the property and it'll bill the hotel. We also have a rental car for you. You can pick up the keys from valet. If you don't wish to drive, we have shuttles that can take you around. You also have a complimentary gift card that you can use anywhere on the island. Here on the desk is a folder with all the detailed information about your stay, including the activities you chose. Please let us know if there is anything we can do for you."

"Thank you so much," Scott said.

"Mahalo," Allison said.

"Enjoy your stay," she said shaking their hands.

"Mahalo?" Scott asked with a raised brow once they were alone.

"It means thank you in Hawaiian." She walked into the bedroom and Scott followed. It was handsomely decorated with a king-sized bed covered with red rose petals in the shape of a heart. Candles sat on top of the side tables which added to the romantic effect.

That annoying, awkward feeling was coming back to Allison again. She grabbed a trash can and began scooping up the petals off the bed and threw them away. "We won't be needing these." She firmly promised herself that she would no longer feel awkward about this trip and would just suck it up. They were here as a pretend couple and she just had to go along with it. "What should we do first, Mr. McCall?"

"How about some food, Mrs. McCall?" he answered, playing along. They freshened up and went to the hotel restaurant for some lunch. The rest of the day was spent at the beach swimming and catching some rays.

Allison was really enjoying herself. So what if Aiden was dating Blondie? She was in Hawaii and having the time of her life. For free.

"Derek wants us to meet him for dinner in Waikiki around 7," Scott said.

"Sounds good," Allison said lazily as she laid on her towel, her eyes closed.

A few hours later, Allison and Scott joined Derek and Jennifer at a busy restaurant.

"Hey big guy," Derek said as he gave Scott a bear hug. Scott was happy to see him. Derek had become a big brother and a friend to him. Stiles wasn't the only one sad to see him go.

They caught up with each other while waiting for a table. A hostess approached them and showed them to their seats. Allison noticed that there were two extra spaces. "My sister and her friend are coming," Derek said when she asked. "They're supposed to be here by now."

"You have a sister?" Scott asked. He thought everyone in his family except his uncle had died in the fire.

"Yeah. She's been here since Thanksgiving. I'm trying to get her to live here, so she's testing it out. Her friend arrived a few days ago for a visit."

A few minutes later, Derek got a call from the mysterious sister. "We're sitting at a table. Go to the left."

Then Allison saw her. She laughed at herself bitterly. "Unbelievable." It was the fiery petite brunette she had found in Aiden's bedroom. She was with a handsome man with blue eyes and dark hair.

"Scott, Allison, this is my sister Cora and her friend Isaac."

**Thank you for reading! I know it's been a week since Chapter 8 but with the start of classes and everything else going on, I'll probably be updating only once a week. I hope everyone who has started school is enjoying it so far.**

**Yes, Aiden cheated on Allison with Cora and it looks like Allison isn't liking this surprise meeting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Thanks for your kind words in your reviews/alerts/favorites. Is anyone experiencing Teen Wolf withdrawals yet? I started rewatching season 1 and I'm loving it! Hope everyone is doing well and have a lovely day!**


	10. Long Walks on the Beach

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**CHAPTER 10 Long Walks on the Beach **

Allison and Scott returned back to the hotel room. Allison was emotionally drained. The dinner with Derek was beyond awkward considering that she had to sit across from the woman that broke her and Aiden up.

The moment Cora laid eyes on Allison, Allison knew that she remembered her. The two barely spoke to each other and avoided eye contact. Allison tried to act as normally as possible, talking cordially to Derek and Jennifer and even talked to Isaac. She didn't want Cora to have the satisfaction of knowing how much her actions had hurt her.

Scott knew something was up. He could sense that Allison was tense all throughout dinner and was beginning to worry. When Derek invited them to come see their house, she declined, claiming that she was tired and had a headache, but Scott knew better. It was her go-to excuse when she wanted to get out of something.

The half moon shined bright in the clear night sky over the calm ocean. "Wanna go to the beach?" he asked her.

"Um, sure." Allison felt awful and wanted to go to bed and fall asleep where she could be free from this newfound sadness. But knowing her tendency of bad dreams, she figured she would probably end up seeing Aiden and Cora, and the quiet beach did look inviting.

There was a chilly breeze, so Scott grabbed a blanket from the closet for them. They walked barefoot on the path that lead them to the beach from their cabana. When the cool sand touched her feet, Allison instantly felt more relaxed. This was exactly what she needed.

Once they got near the water, they sat down and enjoyed the sounds of the waves pushing and pulling onto the beach. Scott wrapped the blanket around them and looked at her. She looked the same way she did the day he came over to her apartment and found out about the breakup - tragically beautiful. "Why didn't you wanna go to Derek's?"

"I told you - I'm tired and I have a headache."

"You can't believe that you can lie to me knowing that I can hear you," he teased.

Allison smiled. "I am tired." Tired of her breakup with Aiden haunting her everywhere.

They sat in silence again. "What are you thinking about?" Scott asked.

"Nothing."

"Allison, I know when you're upset and you're clearly upset." She hated that he knew her so well.

"I...I just, I don't know," she fumbled. "It's Cora."

"Derek's sister?"

"She was the 'other woman,'" Allison said bluntly.

"Cora? You caught Aiden with Cora?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Yup. Just my luck. I can't even go to Hawaii without getting away." She was so fed up with this breakup. "It's like I'm okay one minute and then I see something that just brings me back to square one. Like last night when I saw Aiden with Blondie. Why is this happening to me? I just wanna be happy but these little things keep getting in my way."

"That's your problem right there."

"What is?"

"You're letting these little things get in the way of your happiness. I know seeing Aiden and Cora have been hard to deal with, but you have a choice, you really do. You can let them affect you and make you sad or angry or you can choose to not care. You can choose to be happy despite everything."

"I don't know how to be happy when these things happen, and I don't know how to not care. I just can't stop thinking about Aiden."

"You're thinking about another guy on our honeymoon? Some fake wife you are," Scott said jokingly.

Allison laughed. "I like when you laugh," Scott said.

"Because it's just the best laugh in the world?"

"No, because…because you look beautiful when you smile," he replied hesitantly. "Not that you don't look beautiful when you don't smile. You're beautiful in general, it's just nice when you smile," he added quickly.

"Scott, relax. Thank you for the compliment," Allison said. "And you're right. I don't have to stress over Aiden or Cora or anything. I'm in Hawaii and I'm gonna have the best vacation of my life." She stood up and held out her hand towards him. "Let's go for a swim."

He took her hand and she helped pull him up. "Seriously? The water's gonna be freezing."

"Stop being a crybaby," she said as she started walking towards the ocean, pulling him along.

They stood close to the water hand-in-hand. Allison looked at Scott and he looked back. He let go of her hand and pulled his shirt off over his head. Allison looked away. She remembered first seeing him on the beach and how good he looked, how other women looked at him, the slight jealousy she felt. She began undressing herself and soon they were both in their underwear. Then they each stepped forward as a wave greeted them. Surprisingly, the water wasn't as cold as they had anticipated. They walked deeper in, enjoying the cool water and the sand beneath their feet with the bright moonlight illuminating their way. As the water kept getting higher, goose bumps started to cover their arms.

"Let's just go for it," Scott suggested. Allison nodded and he let go of her hand. "One, two, three." They pushed themselves forward under the water. Allison swam with some difficulty from the coldness and went up for air. Scott resurfaced a few feet away.

"Now that's cold!"

Allison laughed. Her teeth chattered as she did so and Scott laughed with her. "I'm freezing!" she exclaimed. Scott swam up to her and placed his hands gently on her arms underwater. His touch was warm and she realized he was warming her up. Allison looked at him amazed. "How are you doing that?"

"Just a little trick I learned." Their faces were close together and they looked at each other. "You still cold?" he asked.

"No, thank you." She was actually beginning to feel hot from the tense moment. She had the strange urge to kiss him, to really kiss him. No holding back, just honest kissing. She silently cursed her hormones. Unknown to her, Scott felt the same way. He started to lean forward and Allison's heart beat faster. Then he stopped and splashed her in the face.

Allison was stunned and Scott laughed at her reaction. "You are so gonna regret that!" she laughed and splashed back. They swam around chasing each other, splashing and dunking the other's head underwater. When they got tired, they talked and enjoyed the night. Allison had never felt so alive. She was glad the night would be ending on a happy note despite seeing Cora. Her appreciation for Scott grew - he always knew how to cheer her up.

When they returned to their room, they showered and got ready for bed. Scott made himself a bed on the couch. He started bringing his suitcase from the bedroom where the bellhop had left it into the living room when Allison stopped him.

"People are gonna get suspicious if they see that out there," she reasoned.

"Right," he said as he pulled it back to the bedroom. As Scott left to go to the bathroom, Allison gasped loudly. "What's wrong?" he asked in alarm as he reentered.

"Um, nothing. Everything's fine. I just um, I thought I saw a spider, but it was nothing," she said laughing nervously and tugging on her favorite black silk robe.

"You're afraid of spiders?"

"Sometimes."

Scott raised his eyebrow and walked out. Allison sighed in relief and frustration. As she dug through her luggage for her pajamas, she had found the box of condoms from Lydia buried between her clothes. She angrily texted Lydia.

"You put the condoms in my luggage?"

Allison waited for a response but remembered the time difference and figured she was asleep. After retrieving the lingerie that had come with the condoms and hiding it in another compartment of her luggage, she changed into some shorts and a shirt and sneaked out of the bedroom. She made sure Scott was still in the bathroom then ran out to the beach. She found a spot and started scooping the cool sand with her hands, creating a hole. Once the hole was deep enough, she buried the box and refilled the hole, patting the lump for good measure.

"Why were you out on the beach?" Scott asked when she returned.

"I just wanted to get the blanket. I thought we left it out there but I guess you brought it in," she said thinking quickly.

"Yeah, it's out on the porch. I was looking at the schedule for tomorrow and we have surfing lessons. Should be fun."

"Yeah definitely. Well I should get ready for bed. Are you gonna be okay out here?" She had thought to suggest that they both just sleep on the bed. They had done so a few times in the past and it never bothered her, but she thought better of it. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea and Scott had just assumed that they would be sleeping separately.

"Yeah, it's a comfy couch. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Mrs. McCall."

The next morning, a doorbell woke Scott up. "Room service," a man's voice said. Scott quickly sobered up and grabbed his blanket and pillows. He stormed into the bedroom and threw the pillows on the bed, hitting Allison in the process and dropped the blanket on the floor. Allison woke up with a start. "What are you doing?"

"Room service is here," he said quietly. The doorbell rang again and Scott answered the door.

"Good morning Mr. McCall. We have a complimentary breakfast for you and Mrs. McCall courtesy of Hala Loa Resort," the server said.

As he set up the breakfast in the lanai, Allison came out in her silk robe. "Wow, looks delicious. Thank you so much."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, everything is great. Mahalo," Scott said. When the server left, Scott turned to Allison and sighed in relief. "That was close. And good thinking with the robe."

"What do you mean?"

"Your robe. It looks sexy."

"Oh." She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling slightly comfortable and remembering the intense moment at the ocean from the night before.

"I mean - it's uh...it's what a woman would wear to her honeymoon," Scott said lamely. He couldn't understand why he kept saying awkward things. It was Allison, his best friend. So why was he acting like this was a girl he just met and was interested in?

They sat down outside and ate their breakfast of rice, spam, omelets, bacon, sausage, fresh fruit, croissants, and passion fruit juice. After sitting outside for awhile and appreciating the perfect weather, they changed into their swimwear and walked out to the beach for their surfing lesson.

"You ready, Mrs. McCall?"

"I'm always ready, Mr. McCall."

**Thanks for reading! I apologize for being late on posting this. From now on, I will be posting either Saturday or Sunday. With everything going on throughout the week, I simply can't find the time or energy to write and edit properly and I don't want to upload a sloppy chapter. I hope y'all can understand!**

**Thank you to my reviewers for your kind words! Yes, Allison will find out what Sept. 30 means later on in the story. Still playing with ideas in my head on how and when she finds out. Just a hint: it's canon and if you watched the show (which I'm assuming you have) you'll know what it is.**

**By the way, my newest original short story "French Bieber" has been published on my website. The link is in my profile so please check that out. I'm planning to write more short stories and even some advice articles about high school/college and some health and beauty product reviews.**

**Next chapter will have some surfing and an interesting conversation between Allison and Cora. See you next week and have a lovely day!**


End file.
